Devil's due
by Animeangel1798
Summary: Slain stared, enamored, as Cruhteo and Inaho kissed. It was a fight for dominance that, Slain knew, Inaho let Cruhteo win. Threesome fic what more do you want?


So yeah... second ever threesome fic but first ever Aldnoah Zero fic, I hope their personalities are okay. This was only written because of my dear friend bluerosemidnight. UuU She's lovely.

* * *

Slain stared, enamored, as Cruhteo and Inaho kissed. It was a fight for dominance that, Slain knew, Inaho let Cruhteo win. It was difficult to say when it started or why but somehow they'd started a relationship with Slain in the middle. It had been tense at first but somehow Inaho had worked things out and everything ran smoothly now. Cruhteo had mellowed out quite a bit since they'd begun their threesome. He would even let Inaho have complete control at times; though usually Inaho was content to let Cruhteo lead.

Slain squirmed slightly as he watched his two lovers kiss, Cruhteo dominating Inaho's pliant mouth, he longed to join in but he was tied to the headboard. Usually he and Inaho took turns being the plaything, tonight just happened to be Slain's turn.

Slain bit his lip with a small moan as Cruhteo pinned Inaho to the bed and Inaho wove his fingers into Cruhteo's hair. The main problem with being the plaything was that both his lovers liked to tease him far to much, leading to situations like this where they played with each other and left Slain to watch. It would almost be cruel but they always managed to shower Slain in the appropriate attention after they were done with their teasing.

Inaho pulled away from the kiss panting and Cruhteo proceeded to kiss and nip his way down Inaho's neck before biting down on a sensitive spot. Inaho gave a low moan of pleasure, all the while staring at Slain.

Slain flushed red and tugged futilely at the soft bindings. Inaho just gave him a teasing smirk and pulled Cruhteo up for another kiss. All three of the men were naked so Cruhteo had no trouble at all with reaching for Inaho's member and giving it a harsh stroke, a small punishment for trying to take some control, the pain just made Inaho moan.

They were beautiful together, Cruhteo and Inaho. Slain loved to watch them. They were a sharp and appealing contrast, brown and blond, elegance and natural grace. They were both proud and both were confident. They complimented each other in surprising ways. It was Slain's favorite sight to see which was why he had to close his eyes against the _dizzying_ want the rushed through him every time Cruhteo drew out sounds from Inaho's throat. Inaho had never been very loud in bed but Cruhteo seemed able to make him gasp with nary a thought. It was _intoxicating_.

A hand touched his cheek and Slain opened his eyes to see Inaho giving him a disapproving stare while Cruhteo shot Slain a warning look. Inaho was practically in Slain's lap and Cruhteo had him on his hands and knees. Slain blushed again and Inaho pulled him into a gentle kiss. Slain moaned into the kiss and knew Cruhteo was fingering Inaho open by the small noises that slipped over Inaho's tongue to slide along Slain's. Inaho pulled back to let Slain breath and rested his face in Slain's neck to suck at the skin.

Slain knew the exact moment Cruhteo pushed in because Inaho actually _whimpered_ and bit into Slain's neck. The rush of heat from that sound alone was almost too much. He could see and feel Cruhteo moving against Inaho as Inaho muffled his sounds into Slain's throat and it was _torture_. He couldn't take this much longer

"I-Inaho please!"

He begged and felt a hand slide around him a moment later. Each stroke over his leaking member sent electricity up his spine and when Inaho muffled his orgasm with another wicked bite it was too much. Slain's orgasm was short but intense and left him panting. Inaho drew him into a lazy kiss and Slain sighed with pleasure. Suddenly Inaho pulled away and gave Cruhteo a look to which the blond just nodded and moved to take Inaho's place.

Cruhteo eyed Slain and sighed

"You don't have much control over yourself do you? You've become quite the slut."

He ran his thumb over Slain's kiss swollen lips and Slain opened his mouth the suck it inside. He licked it with his tongue and scraped gentle teeth over it causing Cruhteo to give a pleased hum.

"I suppose I shouldn't complain about my things."

Dirty talk was one of Slain's turn-on's, Inaho's too whether he admitted it or not, so to that statement Slain just gave Cruheto's thumb another nip and rolled his hips to let him know how eager he was. The only off limits word was Terran and, per Inaho's decision, the safe word was eggs. His logic being that, unless breakfast turns you on, you'd never say it during sex.

Cruhteo smirked at Slain's eagerness and spread his legs apart.

"What do you want today Slain?"

Slain bit his lip

"I want you to fuck me please."

Cruhteo smiled and ran his fingers up Slain's legs and scratched his nails lightly over his sensitive inner thighs.

"I suppose I could but how? Do you want my fingers, my dick? Perhaps I'll grant you my tongue today? Tell me what you want."

The last sentence was a definite order and his tone had Slain's hips twitching

"I- Please fuck me with your dick today Count Cruhteo."

Cruhteo smirked and pressed a searing kiss to Slain's thigh

"Inaho prepare him."

He ordered and slid to the side so Inaho could take his place. Inaho sent Cruhteo a teasing look and said

"Yes sir."

His tone was sarcastic but they all knew Inaho liked to call Cruhteo that sometimes. Slain didn't have much time to react before Inaho's fingers slid inside him, finding his prostate almost immediately, knowing where it is by experience. He teased and stretched Slain's opening and Cruhteo pulled Slain in for a demanding kiss. The dual sensations left Slain dizzy and distracted. His moans fell freely from his throat and Cruhteo drank them in.

A short while later Inaho declared him ready and Cruhteo took his position. He didn't wait he just thrust inside making Slain moan once more as Cruhteo set up a fast, deep pace.

Slain could barely concentrate but he knew Inaho was watching. He wrenched his eyes open to meet Inaho's stare and Inaho gave him a small smile before he leaned down and took Slain's dick in his mouth. Almost immediately Slain cried out and came, filling Inaho's mouth with cum. A second later Cruhteo followed, grunting as he filled Slain's ass to the brim. There was a few seconds of silence before Inaho pulled off Slain's spent member and pulled Slain into another kiss. As soon as Slain opened his mouth to accept Inaho's tongue he also got a mouthful of his own cum. He didn't mind though so he and Inaho kissed through it and eventually they'd both swallowed about half.

Finally they pulled away and Inaho turned to Cruhteo who knew exactly what Inaho wanted. He pinned Inaho's hips to the bed and took his still hard member into his mouth. Within seconds Inaho's hands were buried in Cruhteo's now messy hair. Cruhteo bobbed his head a few times and then took Inaho in to the base. Inaho cried out and came filling the Count's mouth with his cum. Cruhteo just pulled off and gave Inaho a smirk as he swallowed. Inaho sent him a petulant stare then began to untie Slain's hands, slowly rubbing the red areas to bring back circulation. While Inaho took care of his arms Cruhteo peppered Slain's face and lips with small gentle kisses. When Slain felt okay Inaho moved to sandwich him between Cruhteo and himself and Cruhteo sighed

"Clean up in the morning then?"

Inaho just gave him a sly glance

"Unless you want to carry us there shut up."

Cruhteo just rolled his eyes and Slain smiled, he was happy the way things were and he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
